1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weighing devices.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns means for converting a conventional portable platform scales for weighing normally oversized bulky loads.
2. The Prior Art
Platform scales are a conventional, frequently used means for weighing sundry items. Briefly, the subject scales includes a body carried upon a supporting base. A platform, usually having a planar surface for receiving the load to be weighed, is borne by the body. Mechanism, generally internal to the body and sensitive to the load placed upon the platform, produces a visual display by moving a indicator relative a calibrated dial.
The prior art is replete with various platform scales. In general, for purposes of background in connection with the instant invention, such scales can be considered to be of two primary types. The classifications are stationary and portable.
Stationary scales tend to be massive, unwieldly devices of considerable weight especially adapted for holding and weighing loads of considerable size and weight. Exemplary are vehicle scales, such as those embedded in roadways for receiving trucks, capable of accommodating several tons. Smaller sized stationary scales are frequently utilized in warehouses for weighing cartons and crates. Although not readily transportable, scales of the immediate type may be fitted with wheels or rollers.
Portable scales are especially adapted to be moved from place to place. Generally weighing a few pounds or less and incorporating facilities for accommodating relatively light loads of compact size, such scales are conveniently, manually transportable. Postage scales, typically having a platform of a few square inches and a dial calibrated to two pounds, are an example of portable platform scales. Another example is the well-known "baby scales" which may handle as much as twenty pounds.
Platform size, which determines or limits the bulk or size of the load to be weighed, is one significant difference between portable scales and stationary scales. Another difference of consequence is the sensitivity. Large scales generally indicate pounds and frequently fractional parts of pounds. Portable scales, being smaller and having substantially greater sensitivity are usually calibrated in ounces and fractions thereof.
The foregoing types of scales, which are commercially available in numerous configurations, have failed to satisfy a need of long standing. There is frequent exigency to measure or apportion material of considerable bulk and minimal weight. Noted is animal feed such as hay, lucerne and other food plants. In the art of husbandry, especially during experimental care and feeding of animals, it is imperative that the feed be accurately rationed.
It is mandatory that the weighing device be sensitive, accurate and portable. The device may be transported to the stall of the individual animal. Alternately, the feed may be remotely apportioned if accommodations exist for secure transportation. Further, to adequately fulfill the need, a satisfactory husbandry scale must bulk granular commodities, such as grain.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in portable weighing scales.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an improved portable scales of the platform type.
And another object of the invention is to provide means for accurately weighing relatively light weight, yet bulky loads.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of improvements which may be in kit form for use in connection with pre-existing commercially available scales.
Yet another object of the immediate invention is to provide an oversized platform and complimentary support base for a relatively compact, lightweight normally portable scales.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a portable scales especially adapted for handling animal feed.
And a further object of this invention is to provide convenient means for the weighing and transportation of hay, lucerne and other grain-like commodities.
And still a further object of the instant invention is the provision of means for convenient weighing and transportation of fluent or bulk granular materials, such as grain.
And yet a further object of this invention is to provide a scales which is readily portable and easily usable.
Yet still a further object of the invention is the provision of an improved scales, according to the above, which is durably, yet inexpensively manufactured.